Crash
by Aliasgurl22
Summary: Sometimes life throughs a curve ball...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crash

Paring: Lee/Dee, Kara/Sam, Lee/Kara

Rating: r

Disclaimer: I donot own these characters, they belong to the creators of Battlestar Galactica.

Two months ago…Two months ago Samuel T. Anders was rescued from Caprica. Two months of Kara devoting every waking moment to Sam, the hot shot pyramid player. For Lee Adama it's been two months of hell.

Three months ago everything changed…Three months ago Kara Thrace shot Lee Adama. Three months ago Billy died. Two and a half months ago Lee Adama and Anastasia Dualla began dating. For two weeks Kara Thrace's life was hell…then Sam was rescued.

Life on a battle star has never been easy. There are always battles to be fought, lives to be saved. When the end of the world came, life became harder. Families were torn asunder, relationships were destroyed. The months of hiding or rather running away from the cylons only made things more difficult. For Kara Thrace and Lee Adama things only became harder. It's always easier to run away then face the truth.

"God dam it Kat, behind you!" "Frak!" Kara yelled as a Kat's viper was hit. Of all days, Kat had to choose the day of Kara's two month anniversary with Sam to get shot. Luckily Kara was around to shoot down the fraking cylon raider before it could finish the job.

Starbuck landed her raider safetly inside of Glactica and was greeted with a stern Lee. "Frak Starbuck! What were you thinking… You could have been killed!"

"I was doing my job Apollo! I saved a fellow viper pilots life!" Kara screamed. She new the deck crew was watching the famous Staruck and Apollo argue, but she didn't care. It had been too long since she and Lee had argued…let alone talked. Ever since that fraked up night when they had given into temptation and made love…no had sex, Kara reminded herself…she loved Sam, not Lee!

"In my office Starbuck…Now!" Lee yelled.

Starbuck responded with an uncharacteristic salute and a "Yes sir!"

Lee entered his office with Kara in tow. "Shut the door Kara!" Lee yelled. Kara stood stunned for a moment, he had called her Kara, not Starbuck, an intimacy he hadn't used for what seemed like months.

"Apollo, what the frak is your problem! You and I both know that you would have done the same thing…we can't afford to lose anymore pilots!"

Lee stood there watching Kara silently for a moment before responding. "Your right…I would have done the same thing."

"Then why the frak are you yelling at me Lee!"

"I don't want to lose you Kara!" Lee yelled.

"You lost me the moment you started dating Dee, you bastard!"

"Kara" Lee yelled…

"Shut the frak up Lee, I don't need this, I'm happy, I am…Sam's a great guy, he loves me, really loves me." "I'm happy!"  
"If your happy, then why are you crying?" Lee asked as he went around his desk to stand directly in front of Kara. Lee couldn't help it, Kara looked so beautiful with tears streaming down her face, he had to kiss her.

Suddenly Lee's arms were around Kara, their bodies molding into one another as the fire between them exploded in a kiss…a kiss so passionate they didn't know where one began and the other ended. Their bodies were on fire. Kara was breathless… "Lee" she sighed, "Oh gods Lee"

After what seemed like an eternity they parted when someone knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in" Lee called.

Standing before them was Dee. "Starbuck, Apollo" Dee spoke so softly.

"Dee" they both replied.

"I have to go and check on Sam" Kara suddenly blurted out. "He's probably worried sick."

As soon as Kara had left Lee's office Dee closed the door and turned around to sit in the nearest chair. "Lee, there's something I have to tell you." "You may not be excited but I am, I'm so happy I can barely breathe….I'm pregnant!"

For the first time in his life, Lee Adama was speechless.

Four days later Kara Thrace was lying in sick bay. For three days she hadn't been able to keep her food down, for three days she had been sick as a dog, three days ago her world had been turned upside down when she found out Anastasia Dualla was pregnant.

Doc Cottle finally emerged with the test results to her mysterious illness. Kara Knew Doc Cottle was going to tell her to take an easy, she just needed rest. Kara assumed it was just stress that was preventing her from engaging in normal activities. She assumed the reason cigar smoke made her feel sick was because it reminded her of Lee and their night of passion three and a half months ago. She couldn't be more wrong.

For the first time since she had been stationed on Galactica, Doc Cottle wasn't smoking, and he had a look of pure shock on his face. Then he said the magic words that would change everything.

"Thrace, your pregnant…Three and a half months from the look of it!"

For the first time in her life Kara Thrace was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant" Kara Thrace told her self over and over again while standing in front of the mirror in the officers quarters.

"I can't do this…I can't do this"

"I'm not meant to be a mother…OH GODS! How did this happen?"

Knock…Knock….Knock

"Kara, are you in there" Sam called out.

Minuets seemed to pass before Kara responded to Sam.

"Sam…I'm in here"

Sam burst through the hatch door.

"Kara…gods what's wrong with you?" "You've been avoiding me for two days…two fraking days!" Sam screamed.

Kara couldn't help but notice the anger and pain written across Sam's face. This was going to be hard. She loved him…loved him so much, but she wasn't in-love with him, not like Zack, not like Lee. "Shut up Kara…you don't love Lee, you can't love him—he's happy, he's with Dee. Their having a baby" Kara mentally scolded herself. "You have to let Sam down easily… you can't lead him on…he's a good man, a real good man. You don't want to frak up his life by letting him believe your having his baby…he deserves better, he deserves the truth—well most of it!" Kara told her self.

"Sam…I...uh…I…I'm sorry…..Oh gods, this is hard…I never meant to hurt you"

"You're a good guy…a real good guy, but I can't do this any more"

"Kara…what the frak are you talking about…what do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Sam shouted

"Sam" Kara whispered… Her voice trembling…"I'm pregnant!"

"Your…Your pregnant…Oh Gods, I'm gonna be a father… I…I can't believe it! I'm so happy" Sam shouted as he rushed forward and enveloped Kara in a bear hug.

"Sam" Kara screamed as she pushed Sam away…

"I'm pregnant…but your not the father!" Kara yelled

At that moment…Sam's world fell apart.

_Two weeks later…_

There were whispers. Whispers that the great Starbuck had gotten herself knocked up and her pyramid player boyfriend had dumped her. Lee couldn't believe it. What man in their right mind would abandon a women like Starbuck…a women like Kara when she was carrying your child. Every bone in Lee's body demanded that that scum bag Sam Anders be put in his place. God's if Kara was carrying his child…Lee would have given everything up…everything and everyone. Sadly it was Dee that was carrying his child…Dee. She was a good girl…a nice girl…she would make a good mother, maybe even a good wife. "No!" Lee mentally scolded himself…Dee was a good women but he couldn't make her his wife…He couldn't marry her when Kara was intertwined in his very soul. He may have screwed things up with Kara when he got Dee pregnant…but he could never close the door on Kara…he could never marry another women! He needed to see Kara. He needed to make sure she was ok.

20 minutes later he found Kara passed out in the officers quarters. The sight of her on the floor made his blood run cold. Kara his Kara needed help.

"Kara!" "Kara wake up" Lee screamed as he leaned over her still form. When she didn't respond, Lee picked her up in his arms and made his way to the medical station.

_(In the medical station)_

"Someone help…Frak!" Lee yelled. A nurse came running and Lee found himself being directed towards a medical bed.

"Please lay her down" the young nurse called Shiela or was it Kayla asked, Lee couldn't remember.

"I'll get Dr. Cottle" Kayla quickly responded before she disappeared around the curtain.

Lee couldn't help but stare at Kara as she lay there on the bed. She looked so tired, so weak and vulnerable. Lee's heart was breaking.

"Kara" he whispered. "Kara, please wake up"

The last thing Kara remembered was leaving CIC and walking into the officer's quarters before her world went black. "mmmmmm" Kara moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where the frak am I" she mumbled.

Suddenly she heard the voice of the man she had been avoiding for what seemed like weeks. "Kara…your in the sickbay" Lee quickly responded.

"Lee" Kara managed to choke out before Lee cut her off. "I found you passed out on the floor… Gods I was so scared."

They both turned their heads when they heard some one cough. It was Doc Cottle.

"Well… what have we here" Cottle asked.

"I found her passed out on the floor in officers quarter ten minutes ago" Lee quickly responded.

"Thrace" Doc Cottle began… "You need to take care of yourself…your four months pregnant…You really should be making more regular appointments with me to avoid future ecomplications!"

As soon as Doc Cottle said four months pregnant Lee froze. "Four months…four months" he kept repeating over and over again in his head. Suddenly realization dawned on him…Four months meant that the child Kara was carrying was his! With a shout Lee faced Kara and said "Its mine…Four months means your carrying my child!"

The truth was out…and Kara couldn't look Lee in the eye.

In a voice so soft Lee almost didn't hear it she replied "Yes…it's your son"


	3. Chapter 3

"My son…your carrying my son!" Lee yelled. "Gods Kara, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Lee…please can we not do this now!" Kara exclaimed as another round of dizziness hit her.

"Oh gods" Kara moaned as she lay back down.

"Kara…are…are you ok?" Lee asked forgetting his anger as he watched Kara slump in the bed.

"Thrace…your dehydrated. I'm going to have to hook you up to an iv." Doc Cottle interjected.

"How's the morning sickness? Have you been keeping down your meals?" Cottle asked.

"mmmmm…Its been fraking hell. I can't keep anything down"

"I'm going to have to keep you in sickbay for a couple of days Thrace…until your able to keep some food down...You need to rest"

"Fine…just make the nausea stop!" Kara replied before the iv kicked in and she fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"My son…my son…she's carrying my son" Lee kept repeating in his head. "The woman I love is carrying my son!"

Lee couldn't help but smile as thoughts of Kara's expanding belly came to mind. He could see it now, Kara walking down the halls of Galactica, with a huge belly and a smile plastered across her face. He could see her giving birth with him by her side. A little boy wrapped in a blue blanket…blond haired and blue eyed. His son, a little Adama, a future viper pilot. As soon as she woke up, he would ask her to marry him…Kara would be his wife!

Suddenly, Lee's little fantasy was shattered when he remembered one important little fact. Dee was carrying his child, lovely mocha skinned Dee. She was carrying his daughter. Dee wanted to get married, she wanted to move in with him. She wanted his love!

"God's I'm a bastard!" Lee suddenly said out loud. He couldn't hurt Dee, she was a good girl, she loved him, and he cared for her…cared not loved. "What am I supposed to do?" Lee mumbled.

"Gods…if only Dee wasn't pregnant, if only things were simpler."

"I have to tell Dee…She'll hate me, but I can't be with her, not when there's a chance with Kara!" "She has to understand, a relationship without love won't work…it wouldn't be fair to her, it wouldn't be fair to the baby if he stayed with her when his heart belonged to Kara." Lee thought to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Two Hours Later…_

"You're a bastard….Your a frakking bastard Lee Adama!" Dee screamed.

"How can you do this to me…I'm carrying your child, your child for fraks sake!" "You have to marry me…I can't do this by myself!" Dee yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Kara's a fraking slut…How do you know the babies yours!" "She's probably just trying to destroy our happiness!

"Dee...Don't you ever talk about Kara like that again!" "She's carrying my child…and I love her…I'm sorry to hurt you, but you know I can't lie" "We both knew this wouldn't last between us. I'm sorry I'm being a bastard…but you won't have to do this alone." "I will be there for you! I just can't love you the way you want me too…my heart belongs to Kara, it always has!" Lee exclaimed.

"Get out you bastard!" Dee screamed at the top of her lungs. Lee did just that.

"You will be sorry Lee Adama" Dee mumbled after Lee had left the room.


End file.
